fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dismounting Glitches
This page has no reason to exist Calling for deletion [[User:Oil Rope Bombs|'Oil_Rope_Bombs']] [[User talk:Oil Rope Bombs|''Converse'']] 18:11, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :I have two issues with your deletion proposal. The first is that this is, in fact, a major glitch. And a well known one at that(although the reason for it occurring is less well known). There's a reason many people who play FE4 suggest you never opt to dismount, and it's out of fear of this bug occurring because it will make your game unwinnable. If you accidentally trigger it, you could lose a lot of gameplay time as Fire Emblem 4 has big maps. While this glitch isn't USEFUL, it certainly is notable. The second issue I have is that looking at the category Glitch shows that other glitches of similar severity have their own pages. While I wouldn't mind condensing all glitches onto one Wiki page, it's not currently set up like that so I made this one on its own. AxeUser (talk) 22:21, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Similar Glitch User::Illialidur, just not signed in because of reasons. I was playing FE4 recently, and found that there is a glitch that is fairly similar to the Frozen Lord Glitch. The steps to the Frozen Lord Glitch are as follows: #Have a Promoted Seliph Dismount, then wait. #Have a Dancer Dance to give him another action. #Have Seliph take another action according to the main page. However, the side effects for this are a perpetually turn-taken Seliph, the cursor appearing in the top left instead of on Seliph, and Seliph disapearing from your roster at the start of the next chapter, causing an effective game over. I have found something similar to this glitch that happens in a similar way. For the glitch I have found, you must select a promoted Seliph from your main castle, move him outside the castle, use the dismount action, and then reenter the main castle, either by waiting a turn, or by hitting B (basically undo, of course) until he is no longer performing an action. The procedure of this is interesting to say the least, considering how different the process is from the one listed on the main page. The effects of this are similar in that Seliph will disappear, and will no longer be available. As I said, they are very similar, but there are some very key differences. With the established glitch, Seliph freezes, hence the name of the glitch, and then disappears from the army after the chapter ends. With my glitch, the Lord leaves immediately. There really would be no reason to call it a "freeze" glitch as that part of the process is cut out. Some more key differences are that no dancer is required, it can be completed all in one action, and as far as I can tell, it must be carried out at the main base. Some acute and probably telling similarities are the fact that at some point, Seliph leaves, the cursor auto curses to the top left corner, and the Dismount feature is used. This glitch is quite different to the one already established, but there are enough similarites they could be linked. The two are very definately similar in nature, but different in process and result. So here is my question: These seem very different, so should they be considered different glitches? And as such, should these two share a page, or should I make a new page that explains what this glitch is and then make a trivia note on each of the pages explaining how they are similar and different? Finally, should for some reason these be determined to be, in fact, the same glitch, will it get renamed and the page done over to accomidate the new information? This is new information and, in my opinion, different enough to warrant a name and page of it's own. I am glad I found this, and hope something productive comes of it. I think I will go ahead and do this is nobody says otherwise in a day or two, because I personally think it is different enough to warrant either a name change and addition to the existing channel, but if literally NOBODY says anything, I will simply add it as a new glitch called something like "Disappearing Lord Glitch" and make both of them separate. It just feels right. You haven't posted for a month, but I just wanted to pop in that your suggestion is sound. I came up with the name "Frozen Lord Glitch" to try and accurately describe the glitch, but as you said, these two glitches stem from the same root glitch based on dismounting. So if you're still around I think it would be fine to combine the two and rename the page to something like "Dismount Glitch" or something and just list the different types of glitches that can result from disamounting on the page. I wasn't aware that different triggers and applications of the glitch existed when I made the page. AxeUser (talk) 01:16, December 19, 2017 (UTC) RIght. I will do that shortly. And good job on describing it before. It was not exactly what happened to me, but it was close enough I was able to find it on the google search. - Illialidur